


11 times Cheryl saw the Serpents

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: And the last time she finally decided she wanted to be one of them.---Cheryl's point of view fic on how what she thinks about the Serpents changes with time. Takes place from the drag race choni moment till at how I think the finale will be.





	11 times Cheryl saw the Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> Started this last night and finished it today at school! The promo with Cheryl wearing the jacket made me cry she so beautiful.

_Hate_.

  
If Cheryl could say in a word what her mother had taught her about the Southside Serpents, it was that she should hate them.

  
\-------

  
**_1st_ **

  
The first time she heard about them was when she was around 10 years old and she and Jason could finally play with the other kids on the playground.

  
She and Jason, well Jason was playing with some other boys while she sat on a small horse, watching her brother play.

  
Her attention is however is taken when a ball falls on her leg and she turns her head to see from where it came from. A brunette girl, shorter than her, was running towards her until she stopped before Cheryl.

  
"Sorry for throwing the ball here," says the girl, picking up the ball with a grin. Cheryl smiles and nods her head to the girl, finding her very pretty with her brown hair and shining brown eyes.

  
"It's okay, it's not like I got hurt," replies Cheryl. The girl only stares at her with big eyes before gives Cheryl a fast hug.

  
"Thank you then pretty girl!"

  
Cheryl finds herself thinking about the exchange until her mother came to take her and Jason. She smiled and nearly called the girl but her mother's sneer stopped her.

  
"I can't understand why those scum are let to come here too," says Penelope looking where the girl together with some other tough looking people stand, all wearing black leather jackets.

  
"Why do you say that Mom?" asks Jason, always the good and curious boy. Penelope looks at him and rolls her eyes, pulling them to walk faster towards their car.

  
"Because that's what Southside Serpents are. Scum and devils."

  
Cheryl doesn't tell her mother that all she could see on the girl's eyes were galaxies and happiness and innocence and infinite happiness.

  
But only then did Cheryl realise no one was how they appeared to be. And that scared young Cheryl.

 

  
**_2st_ **

  
A drag race isn't really something Cheryl expects herself to be part of. But oh well there is always a time to try new things.

  
She sits at the hood of the car and looks around, enjoying the sounds of loud talking and the sun which didn't feel like it was burning her skin off.

  
That's when she meets the eyes of a girl with brown hair and pink strands, who doesn't hesitate to keep her eyes on Cheryl. A smirk is on her lips and Cheryl's face changes in a scrowl when the girl takes off her Serpent jacket.

  
Unlike others, hers is just a one headed snake with it's fangs out. It suprises Cheryl, but she doesn't pay it much mind, even if it makes her curious.

  
She slids off the car as she sees Jughead get ready to start the race, taking flags and making her way between the cars.

  
That's when she sees her again, who this time doesn't even hesitate in the slightest to check Cheryl out.

  
"Uh, I usually do the honours," says the girl and it makes Cheryl smirk at how confused she sounds.

  
"Not today, Cha cha! I was born for this moment," replies Cheryl with a smirk and she sees her turn her head confused but also with a small smirk playing on her lips.

  
When everyone gets ready to run from the coming police, Cheryl steals a look at the Serpents, and she sees how the girl, who now she calls Cha Cha, is ordering everyone around and making sure everyone is ready to leave.

  
They almost look like a family taking care for each other, but Cheryl brushes off the thought. They were just criminals, nothing more and nothing less. That's what the snakes also meant, dangerous things.

 

  
_**3rd** _

  
Cheryl was furious. How couldn't she after she heard that Southside High students were coming on her school?

  
They were scum, they were criminals and low lifes and they probably were shit with grades and Cheryl couldn't let Riverdale High suffer-

  
But then as she makes her way to where Veronica and Archie are welcoming them, her eyes meet brown ones and Cheryl feels her heart pick up in its beats.

  
And like usual Cheryl goes all out. She hates not being on control, she hates how the brunette makes her feel things she doesn't know and also can't control and she just wants to see her lower her head and lea-

  
"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?!"

  
"Happily Queen of the Buskers," replies Cheryl before she can even think that she spoke.

  
And as Archie comes between them, she lets herself think of her actions as she stares into furious brown orbs.

  
Cheryl doesn't know the girl and yet she hates her. She hates how her eyes show protectiveness over her gang and how her lips look so kissable that it makes Cheryl scream at her face.

  
But then Weatherbee comes and they all leave, Cheryl still stuck on her spot. The Serpent walks beside her, eyes still trained at Cheryl as she leaves, brushing their shoulders.

  
She doesn't see, but Cheryl turns around to look at her go, her attention to the one headed snake, who now looked like it was mocking Cheryl for losing control by a small criminal like the girl probably was.

 

  
_**4th** _

  
If Cheryl hates something right now, is the fact that she can't find a reason to hate Toni ( yes that was her name as Cheryl heard) beside her being a Serpent.

  
She saw her walk around with her head held high and a smirk or grin on her face, surrounded by her other criminal friends.

  
But sometimes she would see her alone, biting her lip and looking deep in thoughts. Those were the times Cheryl hated her even more since when she looked lost inside her mind like that it left Cheryl with weird flutterings on her chest.

  
Other times Cheryl would see her help a girl get her fallen books on the ground and smirk when the girl would blush pink and stutter from the complete confidence Toni showed.

  
(Cheryl hated her even more when her brain made her think that she would enjoy dropping her books to the ground and show clumsiness only so Toni could help her and look at her like that.)

  
However, whenever she saw Toni, that damned jacket was always on her, the green snake almost glaring at Cheryl everytime she would look at it. Hell she was sure she could sketch it on her sleep with how much she stared at it.

  
So she was more than glad when Weatherbee banned the jackets and now at least she could enjoy her life without that jacket taking her attention.

  
(Cheryl knows the jacket taking her attention is just a lie the first minute she sees Toni wearing a Riverdale uniform and not being able to move her eyes from her until she left her sight.)

 

  
_**5th** _

  
What she thinks about the Serpents changes as time passes and she sees how good they are with each other and how they never start a fight. They are polite to those who are good to them and only ignore the douchebags.

  
It suprises Cheryl but she doesn't mind much. Maybe it's because she is slowly accepting the fact that for whatever reason she feels... something she can't place for Toni.

  
So when she sees them on Pickens Day she doesn't hesitate to follow them, thinking that maybe it must be God that she just seems to walk behind Toni and then move to the crowd.

  
Cheryl feels proud as she hears Toni protect and stand up for the right and she nods as she meets her eyes, not missing the suprise on Toni's eyes, but also finding herself get lost on how strong-willed she looked.

  
This time, when she looks at the green snake on her back she feels nothing but a calming feeling. The Serpents weren't criminals, well not all of them.

  
If anything, Toni today proved her wrong, together with the boys which Cheryl usually saw her with. They were just like her, people were afraid of them but they still had their heart in the right place.

  
This time she wasn't scared by not knowing people, but for not knowing this version of herself.

 

  
_**6th** _

  
A lot of things change in the spam of little time. From hating Toni of how she made her feel, now she lo- liked her for the same reason.

  
Toni makes her feel safe, makes her feel like she isn't deviant and not just a heartless monster. And Cheryl needs that, needs that support and love only Toni can show her.

  
So Cheryl isn't suprised when the only thing which keeps her sane is the thought of Toni being out there and Toni telling her she is sensational.

  
But days pass (or don't they?) and Cheryl soon gives up hope for Toni trying to come and save her.

  
Who would miss her after all?

  
(A panting brunette looking at her like Cheryl is her entire world and then hugging her close before kissing her is the answer.

  
Toni never let's go of her hand and Cheryl thinks if it's because she wants to make sure Cheryl is safe or that she needs someone to keep her calm from running away from crazy nuns.)

  
This time as she runs and she sees the snake, Cheryl feels a sense of being safe which she had missed ever since her uncle came in town and she was scared to even breathe in her own house.

  
And Cheryl loves that one look at it and she feels better and safer.

 

  
_**7th** _

  
Kevin takes them to Toni's uncle's trailer. Veronica is the one to get out of the car and help Toni take Cheryl out of the car.

  
Kevin meanwhile takes the keys from Toni's hands and moves to open the trailer door, Toni entering with Cheryl on her arms.

  
Before they leave Cheryl doesn't hesitate to tell them thank you, and then both girls find themselves in an empty trailer.

  
Cheryl feels herself be surrounded by so much love by Toni that it makes her tear up. The brunette asks her concerned but Cheryl only hugs her close and murmurs her thanks on her hair.

  
The leather of Toni's jacket now feels softer than anytime and it only smells like-

  
Like home. Something Cheryl had given up on trying to find.

  
When they are in bed, Toni holding Cheryl close and petting her hair, Cheryl's eyes move to the jacket at the chair.

  
It's the first time Cheryl lets herself agree that she wouldn't mind being part of something like the Serpents, as long as she would feel this peaceful and safe and like she finally had a home and family.

 

  
_**8th** _

  
Cheryl only realises she has school on Monday when on Sunday night she sees Toni opening her school books and starts doing her homework.

  
Cheryl is at a loss of what she must do, go to school or stay here and appreciate the feeling of home this room gave her.

  
But Toni had already helped her make her decision when Fangs and Sweetpea drop by later with Cheryl's books and cosmetics.

  
(Cheryl never learned how they managed to get them. The only thing they tell her is that Fangs took the makeup and the books and Sweetpea helped him.

  
When asked about her clothes, they said that they really didn't want to go inside her closet and through her clothes without Cheryl there.

  
Cheryl hugs both of them and misses the looks of suprise on their faces before the boys hug her back.)

  
This time the snakes on their backs feel like a part of Cheryl's life which she would really miss if she didn't have it anymore.

 

 

_**9th** _

  
Following a serial killer with a bow and an arrow isn't really how Cheryl thought she would spend her night.

  
But drastic times call for drastic measures and now Cheryl sighs as she walks around the woods, keeping the killer on her eyes.

  
When she sees where he goes and reports to Betty, her eyes widen when she hears her phone ring again.

  
"Cheryl, it's Jughead." If anything, his panicked tone made her even more concerned.

  
"What is wrong? You sound scared."

  
"I'm not the one in danger Cheryl. Penny, an enemy of the Serpents after- details don't matter but now she has Toni and I know you should be the one to help me."

  
Cheryl feels her heart stop for a moment, before she asks him where they should meet and then she starts running. Toni saved her once and now it was only time she returned the favour.

  
When she comes from the dark with her bow aimed at them, she sees how Toni is untied and then how she runs behind Jughead and then to her.

  
Cheryl doesn't hesitate to pull her girlfriend close, feeling how hard she is breathing and Cheryl's heart breaks when she thinks how scared Toni might have been and how she must have hid it to not alarm anyone.

  
It's then that Cheryl decides that no matter what, Toni is always going to be safe as long as Cheryl is there.

  
The snake on Toni's and Jughead's back now symbolize family and saving your loved one from danger for Cheryl.

  
She once again wouldn't mind being part of it.

 

  
_**10th** _

  
When she sees FP crying and holding a beaten up and bloody Jughead on his arms, the first thing Cheryl does is call an ambulance.

  
She sees as Betty runs at the man and sobs loudly, Archie behind her.

  
Then she sees Toni, who just stands frozen and Cheryl knows her enough to catch her on time before she falls on her knees.

  
Toni's body shakes in her sobs and Cheryl can only hold her close, her own eyes filled with tears which don't dare to fall.

  
When the ambulance comes, FP and Betty are the ones to get on it immediately.

  
She motions to Archie who only nods his head frantically and takes them to his truck.

  
The ride to the hospital is just Archie muttering to himself, Cheryl holding Toni close and Toni crying on her shoulder.

  
At the hospital, she sees how there are still Serpents around even if Fangs was already declared dead. When they see FP crying they immediately go to his side, hugging him as he screams for his son.

  
Veronica comes later, Betty running on her arms immediately, crying her eyes out.

  
While Cheryl sits beside Toni, hugging her close and trying to keep Toni together as much as she can.

  
But then Sweetpea comes running inside and her heart breaks as he comes and hugs them both, crying with his shoulders shaking.

  
Cheryl doesn't think much and hugs him back, knowing both need another person to keep them strong after their best friend died and their leader was possibly dying.

  
She realises, when Toni falls asleep with her head on her lap and Sweetpea takes off his jacket to lay it on top of her, that the Serpents never were just a gang.

  
They were more than that, there was a certain strong bond between them that it would leave anyone envious.

  
It's something Cheryl hasn't seen much on her own life, but now she wouldn't hesitate to be a part of with how easily she seems to fit in.

 

 

_**11th** _

  
Jughead of course makes it out alive. Cheryl sighs with happiness and isn't suprised when Toni all but throws herself on her arms, crying in relief.

  
Cheryl sees how they all cry and yell in happiness, FP hugging Betty, both happy that their most loved person had made it.

  
The Serpents couldn't handle another loss and Cheryl knew that.

  
She leaves Toni to Sweetpea and Cheryl takes out her phone, calling Pop and making an order of burgers and fries for all the Serpents at the hospital.

  
When the food arrives, she places it before FP and the man looks at her suprised before he smiles and gives her a pat on the shoulder, calling the Serpents to eat.

  
Toni looks at her with so much love that it makes Cheryl blush. Cause Toni looks at her like she is her entire world and Cheryl can see millions of galaxies and an infinite happiness on her eyes.

  
So she eats beside the Serpents, smiling and laughing with them as they share stories.

  
(Sweetpea chokes on his food when Cheryl tells him she burned her house down.

  
The boy doesn't know from which to be more surprised more, how Cheryl says it so normally or how Toni seems to look at Cheryl with a feeling of pride and love.)

  
Cheryl doesn't hate the snakes on their backs anymore, rather she loves how many things it symbolizes, all of them things Cheryl loves.

 

  
_**Final (12th)** _

  
Cheryl smiles as she and Toni walk hand in hand to the other Serpents who sit on their bikes.

  
Everything looked perfect now. Jughead was alive and turns out that Fangs was too. Cheryl finally got emancipated and her talk with FP went pretty good.

  
Cheryl thinks that if she could find a bunch of people with the qualities she has ever wanted in her family, that bunch would be the Serpents.

  
So she talked with FP and then with Jughead and the decision was taken.

  
Cheryl Blossom would officially become a Serpent. The details weren't talked much, but Cheryl decided she would sort them out later.

  
Toni learned about her decision last night, a little bit angry but mostly surprised. She didn't want the gang life for Cheryl, but after Cheryl telling her she needed a family and the Serpents were the one for her, Toni caved in and agreed to support her.

  
"It's such a beautiful day," murmurs Toni, sitting beside Cheryl. Cheryl hums in agreement and feels as Toni leans her head on her shoulder, both looking at the calm water and enjoying the warm sun.

  
Cheryl thinks that at this moment, nothing could have been more perfect. She is surrounded by people who she knew and from people who she loved and cared about, and she had her girlfriend beside her.

  
"Hey Toni," whispers Cheryl, not wanting to break the soft moment between them.

  
"Yeah Cheryl?"

  
"I... I love you," murmurs Cheryl, moving so she could look on Toni's eyes. She seems surprised, but also happy and Cheryl giggles softly as she feels Toni kiss her.

  
It's amazing how good kissing Toni feels. It makes her feel calmer and also home, something only Toni can make her feel.

  
"I love you too Cheryl," murmurs Toni against her lips, eyes still closed and opening slowly to look at Cheryl's brown ones.

  
Cheryl smiles and leans to give her a slow kiss, only enjoying the feeling of kissing her girlfriend calmly.

  
Then both turn around and they see as Jughead arrives, FP beside him. The two men walk towards them, and both girls get up.

  
"Jughead, FP," says Cheryl, Toni only nodding to them. FP nods his head, giving Jughead a white bag.

  
"I think this is gonna be Jughead's honour to do," says FP and Jughead smiles and takes out a red leather jacket.

  
"It has the same snake as mine," notes Toni, feeling the red jacket on her hands. Her eyes however widen when Cheryl blushes lightly and Jughead lets out a chuckle.

  
There was one thing Cheryl had kept hidden from Toni. And that was the fact that she had ordered her jacket to be different.

  
First, it definitely had to be red. She was Cheryl Blossom and red was her color so if she wanted to become part of a badass gang she also had to have her jacket look special and so FP agreed to find her a red jacket.

  
Then, it was the snake on the back. FP told her that usually the Serpents wore the two headed snake, but Toni unlike others choose to have the one headed one.

  
When FP told her that, Cheryl remembers every single time she saw that snake and the feeligs it gave her.

  
Safety, a sense of family and most importantly, love.

  
The snake Toni choose to wear on her jacket was also going to be Cheryl's now. Because everytime Cheryl felt herself fall a little more in love with Toni, she always had that jacket on.

  
"Welcome to the Serpents Cheryl," says Jughead as he helps her put it on, Cheryl grinning as she feels the material fall on her shoulders perfectly.

  
Every other Serpent yells in excitement for getting a new member, and Toni leans close and kisses her, smiling against her lips.

  
"Welcome to the family Cheryl."

  
\------

  
_Love_.

  
Years later after her first confrontation with the Serpents and after everything she had passed, that would be the word she would use for the Serpents.

  
Because love meant caring for someone and making sure they felt good and cared for. Love meant family and family meant never getting left behind.

  
And for Cheryl, that was everything she could ever ask for. Especially when Toni would be by her side through everything in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this and please leave a kudo or comment!!! U can check updates for my stories in my Instagram : therealcherylbombshell


End file.
